theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Adelaide Chang Funeral
Gallery Funeral Chapel picture.png Dark pink casket picture.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Transcript * Summer arrives at the church building on her tricycle and goes right inside where Adelaide's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Summer opens the church door. * Stanley is standing right by Adelaide's open dark pink casket with Summer holding a tissue box and Stanley grabs a tissue and Summer puts it right back on the table stand. * Stanley: A Bit * Stanley runs off sobbing wildly. * Sid walks right over depressingly and stops right by Adelaide's open dark pink casket. * Sid rubs Adelaide's deceased right hand. * Sid: And Whimpering A Bit * Sid: "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to Lynn Loud Sr., Harold and Howard carrying Adelaide's now closed dark pink casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Adelaide's grave. * Rocko's digging up Adelaide's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. Adelaide Chang on it. * Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Bobby, Lori, Leni, Lisa, Lily, Lana, Lola, Lynn, Lucy, Luan, Rita Lynn Loud Sr., Ronnie Anne and Sid are looking depressed now that Adelaide's gone for good. * Stu and Drew put Adelaide's closed dark pink casket right in the grave pit. * Lisa: Nervously In Depression * Charles: In Depression * Carl: And Whimpering A Bit "N-N-N-No." * Carl: (running right over to the closed dark pink casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Lori grabs Carl's right shoulder.) * Dagget and Norbert: Wildly * Stanley: A Bit * The light pink casket's about to be buried right into the grave pit. * Lisa: Wildly * Charles: In Depression * Arnold and Gerald are just standing there in depression. * Lori and Leni: A Bit * Sid's sobbing heavily while Clyde supports her. * Rocko puts the shovel down. * Rocko's tearing up slightly * Lynn, Lana and Lola take turns using the shovel. * Lana and Lola are looking down in depression that their best friend for life's gone for good. * SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) are sobbing wildly while Gary, Squidward, (except Sandy) and Mr. Krabs (in their water helmets) are looking right at them. * Timmy, Poof and Cosmo are also sobbing wildly while Wanda's looking right at them. * Lana and Lola: A Bit * Howard's standing right next to Grandpa Lou and he's also sobbing heavily in depression. * Stu, Drew and Chaz are sobbing heavily that Adelaide has passed away in her death bed episode. * Heffer and Filbert are sobbing heavily. * Summer's depressed now that her partner's gone for good. * Lynn Loud Sr. and Bobby are burying Adelaide's closed dark pink casket. * Carl's still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Adelaide's soon to be grave. * Cut to Rancid Rabbit in the Nicktoon villains' lair...... * Rancid Rabbit: "Goodbye, Adelaide Chang." * Rancid Rabbit: Chuckle * Rancid Rabbit: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Summer walks right over and puts a bouquet of tulips right on Adelaide's grave. * Summer: "Adelaide, I'm not gonna forget about you." Trivia Notice * The tombstones read R.I.P. Ickis, R.I.P. Krumm, R.I.P. Oblena, R.I.P. Daggett, R.I.P. Norbert, R.I.P. CatDog and R.I.P. Winslow T. Oddfellow as well. Voice Cast Category:The Loud House Category:CatDog Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Muppet Babies (2018) Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Hey Arnold!